The night of a new year
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: This could be their last evening together.


**The night of the new year**

"Hey" She breathed out. Her mouth was near my ear and I shivered as the ends of my neck stood up quickly.

"H-hey" I greeted back with hushed intent, wanting to keep the silence longer.

She was crouching down at my level, while I lean back on my chair. Still shaken with this situation, I glanced back with evident hesitation towards where her presence was. Eyes suddenly connects, an abyss where light exists and a smile that gives the wondrous light-heartened feeling. The fluttering feeling came, and it was scary to admit that I am once again bound by a spell - a spiking grip of attention, leaning where my heart never rests.

"What's up?" She finally sat beside after the unknown tension. I got to admit, that bewildered me slightly. I guess she doesn't really want to go over the boundaries like I do.

"N-Nothing much! Maybe planning on trying some new alcoholic milkshakes that they bought. How about you?" I tried shaking off this unbearable urge to just lean in forward and capture something that doesn't belong to me.

"Same here. Except for the milkshake part, I'm planning on playing some card games with you guys" A smile so torturous was placed upon your lips, constricting my breathing with facile.

"R-right"

Gazing at her, I can feel the ominous heat creeping up on my cheeks.

"I guess you could say I missed you" She abruptly mentioned, glancing at my direction with a beam.

"M-Me?" With how much my skin has been in a shade of ivory these days, I can literally imagine myself brightening a luscious red hue. I internally hoped that she would take this as the booze's fault.

I want to internally slap myself for stuttering a lot ever since the beginning of our conversation. I mean, how uncool is that? The charm points I have, are hitting the negatives than I had intended.

"Yeah. You. It's been so long" Her blonde hair floating with the breeze, the wind caressing the strands, fragile as it may seem.

"But we saw each other last year though" I tried making up a lame excuse to divert the excruciating tension.

"It wasn't enough. We had matters to attend during that visit and it was annoying to begin with" She chuckled, rotating her glass as the contents swirled inside.

I chuckled at the sudden complaint, "Well, what did you do?"

"We met some people I don't even know, but I just suck it up in the end and well… yeah" Shrugging, she took a brief sip.

"Is it bad that I initially thought you were going to ditch those and come with me instead?" I joked, returning my attention to my phone. _Maki texted me something about going on ahead and just go home with the others later this morning. I don't mind staying a little longer thank you very much._

"I couldn't even if I wanted to…" She sighed, a tug on her mouth caused it to go upwards. She gestured for my own transparent concave, bringing closer the tinted bottle and poured more than half the liquid.

"It's part of being the famous Ayase, I guess" I tried laughing it off, but the thought of Eli going away again, is something she hates thinking about; even me. Missing her touch, her smile, her natural blonde hair, her uncanny demeanors, her presence and her sapphire eyes that're more worthy than anything the world can give me.

"It would be, but I would rather hang out with you" She admits honestly, downing a shot and proceeded to lean back casually. Quite unlike her.

"_That_ is a lie. You hate me too much to actually miss me" Another laugh, but the next thing I knew, Eli's face was immediately in view that startled me.

"Yeah. Maybe I do hate you" She breathed out, the foreign scent she's emitting right now is piercing through my sense of smell. I tried avoiding these kinds of situations, all because I know myself cannot handle dense ambiances as much as she does. My protests never reached my head, however. I let her jaw close in on my ear, ignoring the rest of the people chatting among themselves, chugging in alcohol, chocking themselves with several anonymous cigarettes and vapes, and laughing all the while; embracing the night as it is.

Eli then reminded me that she was still there, her strands of luscious locks tingling my sensitive neck when it brushes lightly. She then finished her sentence with, "I hate you for making me miss you. Even that fervently infamous 'Nico-Nico-nii' is going to be missed"

And the only think I can respond to it was to smirk along with the lines of, "We could perhaps fix that" I took her hand and dragged her out of the exit, leaving the party behind and tossed the keys at her direction. "Time for you to show me how much you miss me through a memorable trip, with just you and me" The confidence I lost suddenly returned, my eyebrows raising up and down as I signal for Eli to make her move.

"Alright then Nico," Eli giggled, pushing me at the passenger's seat while she takes the driver's "I'll take you to places where you can never ever forget this night" Her eyes were brimming with a mixture of excitement and mischievous intent. I didn't mind.

I chortled lowly, my back resting comfortably on the chair. "Whatever Eli, just start the engine and drive us out of here"

The vehicle hummed when Eli twisted the key into the ignition, causing the car to come alive. I closed my vision for a moment, intaking all the air that could cause a nostalgic memoir. I should treasure every single instant that'll be happening.

After all, this could be our last evening together.

* * *

_Well hello there, it's been a while :)_

_-Dash24zappshift_


End file.
